


Never Hurt Me

by FallenQueen2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Abominations, M/M, Missing Scene, season 2 episode 4 Abominations, zombied Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: What I think happened between ‘Zombie’ Mick and Ray during S2E04 ‘Abominations’.Just why I think Ray other than being unconscious was unharmed while Mick was trying to gnaw Stein’s face off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble more or less

Ray spun around, trying to put some distance between himself and the zombified Mick. He raised the fire extinguisher towards Mick, intent on curing Mick as fast as he could. 

However Mick was faster, he easily batted the extinguisher out of Ray’s hands and grabbed Ray by the front of his shirt tugging him closer, blood running down his cheeks and a growl low in his throat. 

“Mick! I’m trying to help you! I promised I would cure you and I will, just work with me here!” Ray gasped as he grabbed at Mick’s hands that were fisted in the fabric of his shirt. 

Mick just growled and tugged Ray closer, inspecting him intently while tilting his head to the side.

“Mick?” Ray asked hopefully before gasping in shock when Mick tucked his face against the brunet’s neck. Ray went still and prayed that Mick wasn’t going to bite him and turn him into a zombie like in all those horrible zombie films. 

“R…ay.” Mick grinded out as he pulled back to stare at Ray with bloodshot eyes, hands moving to grip Ray’s wrists like he did in the med-bay before he went full zombie. 

“I’m right here Mick, I’ll fix you just let me.” Ray pleaded and Mick snarled looking around like there was danger around.

“Mick?” Ray asked hesitantly, suddenly Mick’s hand was on his neck and Ray’s heart pounded in his chest. 

“Mick, what are you doing?” Ray gasped out around the pressure on his neck before Ray felt a pinch on his neck and his vision swam and he fell into unconsciousness. 

Mick eased the limp body of Ray onto the ground, staring at Ray passed out on his side hands lying by his head. Mick touched Ray’s hair before he let out another snarl and he fled from the med-bay, to wait in the shadows for the attacker, the older man to come for Ray and then Mick would strike. He would protect Ray. 

~~/~~

“Are you okay Raymond?” Stein asked Ray after the events of the day were over and the Waverider was in the temporal zone. 

“I’m fine, Mick didn’t hurt me.” Ray waved off the offer of an ice pack from the Professor. 

“You were unconscious Dr. Palmer.” Stein stressed remembering the moment when he thought that Ray was dead on the ground and the next to turn. 

“Because he did some weird pressure point thing on me, he never even tried to hurt me, he’s never hurt me and if he didn’t when he was a zombie then he never will.” Ray said stubbornly, thinking of the Cold gun sitting in his room with the offer of partnership from the arsonist. 

“I will trust your judgment on this Dr. Palmer.” Stein conceded and left Ray to sit in the kitchen, not seeing Mick standing in the shadows by the kitchen door and one half of Firestorm didn’t see the genuine smile appearing on the larger man’s face.


End file.
